Red Kiss
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Sasuke a vampire, who left His human mate,Sakura, for some years has return to claim what is his again. But will sakura accept his sudden return?
1. Prologue

Hi its me again with a new vampire story. My first one is on hold because I had a new idea for a new story and I couldn't let it slip away so...yea...anyway I hope you guys like it and tell me if I should continue it. On to the story XD

Prologue

He was sitting on the ceiling. the Ceiling. I pulled back the duvet,watched him watching me and tried to steady my breathing.

_How in the hell is he doing that?_

"I'm dead, Sakura, remember?Gravity...among other things,no longer has a hold on me."

"Ugh,stop that!"

I cross my arms over my chest and purposely shut him ,at least tried.

"Sasuke-"

"What?"

The bastard was totally calm, just the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips gave way to his emotions,_ no matter how cold and bloody or sick and twisted-_

"That's enough."

_Mean and cynical,ruthless,lying,cheating,heartless-_

"Sakura"

_What're you gonna' do,bite me? I dare you_

"Really"

The way he drew out the word, enunciating it with something new dripping acid in his voice. Lust filled his soul less obsidian eyes, a deathly sweet aroma filled the air.

_I'm not afraid of you_,"So there."

A new tension rose between us, so profound that I could literally feel the air thicken.

"Is that so?"

His movements,no matter how sudden,were deliberately stood,eyes never leaving mines,and glided down the wall,slowly with confidence,watching the shock and fear build in my mind. And me,with my bad self,I decided to run.

_Right-left-Right-left-no-shoe-Right-left_.

I knew he'll be able to follow my scent,or even the all-out sound of my ragged breathing. There was no hope,I was completely at his mercy, and heaven only knew how vain it would be to put hope in that. It seemed like years before I finally managed to slam the heaven wooden door behind me.

_ Thank God for socks,otherwise_-

_ NO._

The once covered-in-dust-and-spiderwebs little cottage has been turned into the exact likeness of his house,only not hearly as exaggerated. Deep crimso could be seen in nearly every corner,hints of silver undertones caught on the furniture. The windows were open. I had this awful feeling rising in my belly,he was so close. And then I was airborne,breathe less,scratching, scared out of my mind.

"Care to repeat that?"

By the time we landed I was furious,desperate to hurt him like he's hurt me.

"Get off of me you sick masochistic bastard, don't you ever do that again!"

~for all the readers that have,under demanding life threatening circumstances similar to mine;never,in any situation,scream in a vampires face when your're alone with them/him/her in your/his/her/their house/mansion/castle(or in my case) cottage,when they've just appeared out of frigging nowhere pounced and snatched you and flew to the couch where they are now straddling you. Never a good idea~

He smiles,fangs suddenly visible,shining brightly under the pale glow moonlight streaming through his drapes.

_ Oh...Oh..._

"Oh,Fudge."

I couldn't avoid the fear and anticipation that sent a thrill of adrenaline pouring into my blood. The smile grows,sharpens, leans forward,cool breath still as sweet as I remembered, and whispers,

"T's not exactly the way I'd put it, however-"

Before I know what's happened he's had both my hands trapped in one of his,over my head,the other teases at the elastic of my Vsecrets bed shorts.

"-Seeing as your're alone,and as far away from civilization as you could get,just now,I suppose it couldn't hurt to be lenient-"

_After all_

Shudders run through me as his voice penetrates my thoughts,

_Who in this world could possibly save you from the crafty hands of a vampire,nearly as old as time,when his only intentions are to steal the heart and virtue of, oh lovely ?_

His lips tease mine,eyes never leaving my face,and I can literally feel my will breaking. If anything I want him to take me, I don't want to fight anymore.

"Say it out loud,Sakura,tell me you want it."

There's something about his voice,it's more than seductive,I get shivers.

_Maybe this is real_.

"I'll never leave you again."


	2. Chapter 1

'Run'

It was the only thing I could do

'Run'

It was the only thing that kept me going

'Run'

It was the only thing I was good for

**Chapter one**

"I think I might've figured it out"

His eyes were wide,pupils dialated,onxy against emerald green,

"Figure what out, Sakura?"

I swear I can see his insizors elongate, the near inaudible whisper touching me from across my 60-60 living room.

"Sakura..."

Less than a milisecond passed beofre I could see a deep shade of crimson rising in his eyes,feel cool breath teasing my lips, my ears, my throat. He then wraps a lock of my hair around his ring finger, coiling it like a snake-then,ever so gently, pulled it so that I have no choice but to get closer,no choice but to stare into his crimson,now tinted,eyes. My heart started racing and I began to wonder,

_Could he hear the sound of my heart_?

"Yes, I can hear it."

_Did you really believe I wasn't completely aware,Sakura?It hurts me that you think I'm so dense._

I heard his sweet velvet voice in my head say.I was trying to firgure out something to say back when I see him lean forward,teasing my skin with his tongue and whispers,

"Are you afraid of me?"

I awoke from the dream drenched in sweat and with my legs tangled in the sheets. I sat there in silence,unable to speak or move, and stared at nothing. I was aware my body wasn't moving but somehow my mind was moving faster than anything. I took a deep breath and recalled my dream.

_Are you afraid of me?_

Those words were the only thing I could really recalled,well except for his eyes. Those words made me shiver, I remember when he ask me that. I remember me being wordless. I didnt know how to answer that question. Truth is, I wasn't afraid but then again I was. I shook my head and untangled my legs for the sheets and sat upright in bed. I grabbed my pillow,clutched it to my chest, and bruied my head in it.

"Why the hell am I dreaming about that jerk anyway?"I mumbled to myself. I haven't had a dream about him in 2 years, haven't seen him in 2 years either.

_Are you afraid of me?_

The words came in my head again. If I saw him now, I would say "Hell no!". I smiled a little.

"Damn right"I said to my self.

I know chapter one is a little short and I'm sorry about that. I was really in a hurry and couldn't wait to put a piece of chapter one up. I will continue to add more to it but in the mean time review and tell me what you think :).


	3. Chapter 2

Yes I'm back and I'm sorry if I didnt update in a while. Thats only because alot of things been going on. Please forgive me :). Thank you all for reviewing my recent chapters and stories. I really appreciate it. Also I want to give a shout out to those people who added my stories to their favorite's. Ok enough of me blabbing, on to the story!

Chapter 3

Recap

_Are you afraid of me?_

_The words came in my head again. If I saw him now, I would say "Hell no!". I smiled a little._

_"Damn right"I said to my self._

He oozed Self Coufidence, kind of like fries ooze seven-year-old greese, hot or cold. And this guy was Smoking.

"Doesn't he remind you of that famous pornstar? Jiraiya, or something. Not that I'd care, if he's that good looking. I'd fuck him on Oprah."

(Excuse my language :P)

I gave her a look, then turned back to oggle at the stranger. No, definately not a pornstar. There was something about his smile, careless yet still completely controlled. that didn't reach his obsidian eyes. He look somewhat familiar.

"Or maybe," I zoned out as she started up again, catching only bits and pieces of the one sided converstaion, snickering when she mentioned fudge and thongs in the same sentence.

Ino had a way of making everything seem very...Well, I honestly have no idea. It's just so, Ino. 'As besties since babes' you'd think we would be excatly alike. Only Ino a blonde with a perfect body and who's popular, While I'm a pink headed, what girls use to call me,well still do 'freak', with no perfect shape and not popular. I got bumps where she got curves, Tan where I'm pale, and a harmless smile where I'm considering bloody murder.

Like I said, complete oppsites. But, there's no way in the world we could be any closer. The moment I set foot on the lawn of Konoha High campus, she'd clung to me and became a person I could almost trust. I wasn't ever going to Favor.

"My name, as I'm hoping is obvious now that I've written it on the blackboard."

The deep timbre of his voice,smooth and heated,made me melt, but when he tossed a significantly smug look in Ino direction I had to swallow the bit of laughter that'd all but torn it's way out of me.

"To you I am Itachi-sensei. I am not Ishi-kun or weasel-chan."

I snorted softly. He might have a hot body and voice but he's demanding.

* * *

><p>Sorry If chapter 3 is short. I kinda came up with this at the minute, since I haven't updated in while. I will be adding more to chapter 3 so please wait a little longer. Please review,over and out :)<p> 


End file.
